De detalles y esperanzas
by fframbuezzita potter
Summary: Sólo hay ciertas personas que ponen atención a la relación que día a día va creciendo entre James Potter y Lily Evans, y sólo ellos, los que analizan cada mirada y cada detalle, saben porque James aún no se ha rendido, porque aún tiene esperanza.
1. Como un talisman

Peter Pettigrew se sabía aquella rutina de memoria. No por nada llevaba años viéndola repetirse, una y otra vez. Cada vez que él caminaba con sus mejores amigos por algún pasillo y en aquel lugar se aparecía una pelirroja de ojos verdes y mirada amable, James detenía al momento la conversación y se volvía hacía ella, para dedicarle algún cumplido. Al cual ella respondía con una mirada acerada.

—Ey, Evans, ¿te interesaría dar un paseo por los jardines? Hace un clima precioso —Comentaba James, fingiendo desinterés.

—Sería una magnifica idea, Potter. Pero temo que tu cabeza llena de egocentrismo resista las altas temperaturas —Replicaba ella, y se marchaba con la cabeza bien arriba y los libros apretados contra el pecho. Entonces Sirius soltaba una carcajada y Peter era el encargado de palmear la espalda de su decepcionado amigo.

Pero a pesar de que llevaba tanto tiempo mirando aquella escena y repitiendo los mismos gestos, Peter nunca fue bueno para mirar los pequeños detalles. En cambio Remus Lupin y Sirius Black eran expertos en eso, y a ellos nunca se les escapó, que antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo siguiente, Lily Evans lanzaba una furtiva mirada a James, mirada que no tenía ni rencor ni desprecio, sólo arrepentimiento.

Y para James esa mirada siempre fue la llama de esperanza que ardía en su pecho como un talismán. Porque a pesar de que Lily siempre le dijera una y otra vez que no, él notaba como, discretamente, le decía «si quiero, sigue intentándolo».


	2. Él, siempre él

Siempre supe que este día llegaría. Lo supe desde la primera vez que me pidió una cita. A pesar de que el recuerdo no es muy ameno, siempre lo llevo presente. Me gusta pensar en él como _mi último día de paz. _

Era el último porque ahora ya no podía pasearme por Hogwarts a mis anchas, ya que a la vuelta de cualquier pasillo podría estar _él_, con su sonrisa cínica. Era el último porque sus admiradoras me perseguían, con propósitos nada agradables, siempre que terminaba de pelear con _él_. Pero sobre todo, era el último porque provocó una revolución en la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Ya no podía platicar con Severus por horas, porque _él _se había encargado de hacer que mi amigo me decepcionara. Tampoco podía disfrutar de un buen partido de Quidditch, porque _él_ era el protagonista en todos, por algo era capitán. Vaya, ni siquiera podía sentarme a descansar en mi sala común, porque _"los merodeadores"_ se encargaban que la sala de Gryffindor fuera todo menos un lugar tranquilo.

Pero lo peor, sucedió esta misma mañana, cuando caminaba, sola, hacía el comedor. Sucedió cuando lo vi, derrotado, con los ojos marrones bañados en lágrimas. Sucedió cuando mis rodillas temblaron y, presa del pánico, me arrojé sobre su cuello. Sucedió cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y sollozó en mi hombro, susurrando que estaba solo, porque su madre ya no estaba.

Fue entonces cuando lo supe, _tenía_ que hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que _yo_ estaba con _él, que no me iría_.

Sí, siempre supe que ese día llegaría. El día en que James Potter me daría el primero, de muchos, besos… y que yo, Lily Evans, lo aceptaría gustosa.

* * *

Espero que se haya entendido que es desde el punto de vista de Lily, y que lo relata en el momento en que se estan besando, mientras tanto recuerda. Pues la verdad no soy una experta en esto de los James/Lily, de hecho no son ni de lejos mi pareja favorita, pero me agradan para escribir, y esto es lo que salió cuando la maestra de Expresión nos pidió que escribieramos una historia.

En fin, se que esto no tiene mucha relación con la viñeta anterior, pero es que de eso se trata, no son una secuencia, simplemente son viñetas sueltas sobre la misma pareja. Ojalá les haya gustado, ¡no olviden comentar!

Besos sabor frambuesa


	3. Gripe

He vuelto con otra viñeta un poco más larga que casi, casi, podría pasar por un capítulo, pero que no lo es. Este trata ahora acerca de la guerra, cuando James y Lily ya estaban casados y todo se resumía en amor y luchas. Quise hacer algo representativo de ellos con este tema porque leí _"Y el resto es historia" _de Dryadeh, y me agrado como ponía a estos dos personajes, en un papel mucho más maduro que el que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Además, tomé el tema de la gripe, porque estoy terriblemente enferma de esto, gripe normal, descuiden, y me siento frustrada en mi casa sin poder salir ni hacer nada. Eso refleja Lily, o al menos intente que lo hiciera, mi descontento ante esta enfermedad malevola (?).

Bueno, ya me dejo de todos estos rollos y paso a dejarles la viñeta número tres, títulada: "Gripe"

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el ambiente me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jotacá, en cuanto a la gripe de Lily tampoco es mía, pero tengo una igual ;)**

* * *

Corría el mes de Enero en Londres, en medio de una furiosa, y peligrosa, guerra. El invierno le daba al tiempo, aires de desesperanza; con el frio que prodigaba por todo el país, las fuertes ráfagas de viento que congelaban las pocas hojas que aún no habían caído de los arboles, o las fuertes tormentas que rompían la tranquilidad de la noche; logrando deprimir hasta el más fuerte… y enfermarlo también.

—Esto es absurdo, James —Replicó Lily, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, en una actitud desafiante. El hombre frente a ella suspiraba cansado, pero decidido.

Estaban en una vieja casa, haciendo guardias para la Orden del Fénix, aunque en ese momento a lo que menos prestaban atención era a la persona que debían vigilar, pues una avistada discusión los tenía ocupados. Todo había comenzado cuando James la acompañó, amablemente, hasta una de las habitaciones de la casita, y la recostó en la cama, envolviéndola en las mantas hasta el punto de que no podía moverse; sólo porque ella había estornudado.

Lily estaba indignada, no podía creer que su marido, aquel que tan orgulloso se había sentido de ella cuando ambos ingresaron en la Orden, la obligara a permanecer en cama, sin salir a la lucha que, Lily presentía, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Ella estaba bien! ¡No se sentía _tan_ mal! Si, era cierto que su temperatura estaba un par de grados por encima de lo normal, que su garganta estaba tremendamente irritada, tanto que su voz apenas y se escuchaba, y que tenía que limpiar cada cierto tiempo su pañuelo porque tosía indiscriminadamente, ¡pero ella se sentía bien!

—Vamos, cariño, no pongas en riesgo tu salud —Insistía James, sonriéndole tímidamente, conocía lo suficiente a su mujer como para saber que cuando fruncía de ese modo las cejas y la boca, presagiaba tormenta.

¿Poner en riesgo su salud? ¡Al diablo con su salud! ¿No era, acaso, una de las partidarias de la Orden? ¿No se esforzaba para que aquel-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado cayera y volviera la paz? ¿No había jurado, en el funeral de los padres de James, pelear incansablemente hasta que eso sucediera?¡Estaban en medio de una guerra! ¡La gripe le importaba un pepino!

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar con todas esas ideas arremolinadas en su lengua, dispuestas a saltar fuera para convencer a su marido, pero este la detuvo, metiéndole el termómetro hasta la garganta. Lily tosió, como acto reflejo, para despejar su garganta, pero esta se escuchó seca, demostrando así lo grave de su enfermedad. James negó con la cabeza, más decidido que antes, y le volvió a colocar en su lugar el termómetro, que se había caído a las colchas de flores.

—No quiero que empeores, San Mungo no es seguro en estos tiempos —Alegó él, simplemente, después paso una mano por el cabello rojo de su esposa, con ternura, y le beso la frente—. Volveré más tarde, por favor no te levantes.

Tomó su varita y antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo, él ya había salido, dejándola sola en aquella habitación. La pelirroja estaba desorientada, y no tenía bien claro que pensar de aquellas palabras. Sabía que San Mungo ya no era un lugar seguro, lo había sabido desde hace meses, al mismo tiempo que toda la orden, más exactamente cuando habían perdido la lucha contra los mortifagos que intentaron, y lograron, tomar el hospital. Ella estaba informada de aquello, por lo que no comprendía, porque James venía a explicárselo en el tono en que se da a entender que uno más uno, es igual a dos.

No veía el problema, San Mungo era la mejor opción para curar heridas y enfermedades mágicas, pero ella sabía bastante de pociones curativas, tanto, que podría cuidar a alguien sometido a una maldición cruciatus y, a la larga y si el caso no era demasiado grave, reponerlo. No por nada, había sacado un Extraordinario en su EXTASIS de Pociones, si se hería en batalla ella misma podía aliviarse, no requería el hospital… «Pero la gripe no es una enfermedad que se pueda curar con pociones» susurró aquella abrumadora voz.

Lily soltó un resoplido, y se relajó sobre las sabanas, con los labios bien fruncidos. A continuación, miró el techo, aburrida, contando los diminutos cuadritos de azulejo verde que en él había, sin poder moverse, sabiendo que se perdía una pequeña, pero emocionante lucha, solo por estar enferma... Merlín sabía que ella no se merecía aquello, lo sabía y no le había importado. Entonces a Lily tampoco debía importarle, se levantaría e iría a luchar, estaba decidido.

Luchó contra las sabanas, que parecían haberse pegado a su piel, sin quererse desprender; después, tentó en la penumbra de la habitación, hasta encontrar el borde de la cama, se aferró a este y de un tirón, se puso en pie. Pero tan rápido como se había levantado, volvió a caer estrepitosamente en el colchón, mareada y con la frente perlada por el sudor de la temperatura.

—De acuerdo —Le susurró a la obscuridad, mientras volvía a cubrir su cuerpo con las delicadas sabanas—. Un día de descanso no le viene mal a nadie.


End file.
